Here without you
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: After Shadow got his memory back, he thinks over his promise to Maria. Very short. one shot


Hey guys, guess who's back? Haha. I ran out of ideas for a while and then while I was listening to the song, I thought 'Hey, why don't I write a story about Shadow and Maria called 'Here without you.' Weird, huh? That's just the way I get ideas. This story isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but..oh well.

**Here without you**

Shadow stood on a hill and looked off at the sunset. "How could I have been so stupid?"

_'A hundred days have me made older,_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face,'_

Shadow's memory had come back and he remembered the actual promise he had made to Maria. "I feel terrible. Instead of helping keep the world safe like I promised to Maria, I did the exact opposite."

_'A thousand laughs have made me colder,_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same,'_

"It was because of me that she died and now I can't even fufill the only promise I said I'd keep."

Shadow's memory

Maria laid on the floor, slowly dying. "Shadow...you must promise me...promise that you'll give Earth a second chance. Keep it safe, Shadow, please." Tears swelled up in Shadow's eyes. "Not all of them are bad, some of them are good and they need your help. Please, don't let the Earth suffer because of me."

"Maria!" Shadow screamed from inside the escape pod. Shadow continuously beated against the glass window. With the last of her strength she pulled the lever sending the escape pod to Earth.

"Goodbye...Shadow...the hedgehog..." Maria head fell to the ground and there, she died.

memory ends

_'But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time,_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight,_

_It's only you and me,'_

"How could I have been so blind? Maria trusted me to keep the promise that she had given me and I just ignored it. I should've gone out and found someone who could and would tell me what had happened, but instead I listened to the doctor and he never told me anything. Rouge was right, he was just using me to get what he wanted and now I'm the one who suffered for it."

_'The miles just keep rolling,_

_As the people leave their way to say hello,'_

"I have to make up for the trouble I've caused. But how?"

_'I've heard this life is overrated,_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go,_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time,_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight,_

_It's only you and me,'_

"I guess I'd have to team up with Sonic. But how could I? After all the trouble I've caused him. After all the lives that I put in danger. After all the things I've done, there's no way that him or any of the others would ever trust me again, regardless of our friendship in the past."

_'Everything I know,_

_And anywhere I go,_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love,_

_And when the last one falls,_

_When it's all said and done,_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love,'_

"No. I won't team up with him. I and I alone made that promise to Maria, and I alone will make sure that I fufill it. I won't standby and watch as Eggman takes over the world. Sonic may not be able to stop Dr. Eggman, but maybe I can! Shadow ran down the hill and ran towards the sunset hoping that it will bring him to tomorrow and leave his memories of the wrong he did behind.

_'I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time,_

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight girl,_

_It's only you and me'_

Sorry it was so short and was kinda bad but, I just had to write a story about him with that song in it. I love that song!


End file.
